The Fantastic SpiderMan  02  Prize Possession
by homel001
Summary: When Oscorp sends "The Nullifier" to be shipped, The Kingpin sends Rhino out to steal it, but when The Rhino fails thanks to Spider-Man, The Kingpin uses his own methods. R&R Please


**The Fantastic **

**Spider-man**

**Prize Possession**

**By**

**Lee Homer**

**Spider-man created by:**

**Stan Lee and Steve Ditko**

**Disclaimer: All characters, references and locations belong to MARVEL COMICS Ltd. This is purely fan fiction and nothing else.**

**Last time, we saw Peter Parker, tackle the Lizard as the Fantastic Spider-Man and plus we see him accept an offer from the beautiful Gwen Stacy, for him to move in for her. That was a happy ending and here is the next part of the tale in the young web slingers' life.**

**The Bank of New York**

The cops were alerted to the bank after a call had come in that a man in a rhino costume had robbed the bank and stole over a million dollars in bonds and gold. The cops couldn't work out what the radio operator meant. They thought it was some nut who nicknamed their name the rhino, but they were in for a surprise. The squad car pulled up out side the bank and the cops were alarmed at what they saw. There was a huge hole in the wall with dust and smoke looming out of it. The alarms were ringing loudly and people fled through both the hole in the wall and the main doors. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently and the cops easily mistook the shaking for an earthquake. Then a huge figure burst its way out of the bank and charged into the squad cars with full force. The figure tossed the cars into the air as if they were made of paper and proceeded to run down the main, busy street. The cars landed on top of the cops and the paramedics were needed.

Cars swerved and crashed as the figure, who dressed like a rhino, bolted towards Times Square. Unknown to the rhino, a certain red and blue clad figure was chasing him from the air. He then felt something snag his horn, which made him skid to a full stop.

"What the?" he said, unexpectedly.

"Well, well Rhino." Replied the voice of Spider-Man, who had perched himself on top of a lamppost, holding a webline. "We've got to stop meeting like this. This has got to be like our second date or something huh?"

"Not this time pin head." rhino snorted. "This time, I have all the time in world to finish you off and that's just what I'm going to do."

He charged at Spider-Man, bending the lamppost in half with his colossal horns. Spider-Man leaped into the air and grabbed the wall. The rhino charged at the wall crawler a few times, but Spider-Man was a fraction to fast. He had his spider sense to help him cope with the rhino's spine breaking blows. As he continued the dodge the rhino's fierce attacks, he kept mocking him.

"Geez, you don't look to happy And I'm not surprised. I mean look at the size of you. You've really let yourself go."

His mocking angered the Rhino even more and it was just the way he liked it. He knew that eventually, The Rhino would tire out and collapse, so he continued to mock him until he had run out of energy.

"Curse you. You freak!" Rhino screamed.

"Curse me!" Spider-Man replied, with another insult. "Curse yourself. Look you've grown man boobs. No wonder you've stolen all that money. You just want to pay our for extensive lipo treatment. Tell me, do you like big tubes going up your big, rocky butt?"

"That's enough!" Rhino barked, for he couldn't take much more of the mocking.

Spider-Man could see that the Rhino was getting tired so he made his chance to take him down. He lunged forward, grabbing Rhino by the horn, but he was unsuccessful. The Rhino was able to fling Spider-Man onto the ground, causing him to land on his back with one big bump. Knowing that he was tired, The Rhino, dropped the bonds and gold and staggered away from the wall crawler and the arriving cops.

Seconds later, Spider-Man rose to his feet, rubbing his head and his back.

"_Well I sure had that one coming."_ He thought to himself. _"He dropped the bags. That's a good thing. Now all I've got to do is…uh oh!"_

He heard the sirens of the arriving squad cars. Four squad cars approached the street and Spider-Man knew that it was his cue to take off.

"_Oh no. I'm not getting blamed this time." _He thought to himself. "_It's time to get my read and blue butt out of here."_

He shot a webline upwards and it caught a flagpole above him. He then leaped in the air and swung away from the area.

"_I think it's about time I went home and finished packing my stuff. I'm meant to be moving in with Gwen in an hour. Aunt May's sure taking it well though. She's got Mrs Watson to take care of her now."_

**Oscorp Industries**

Norman Osborn had his scientists finally complete the Nullifier proto-type. The labs were restricted to only the lab staff only so security was tight. Norman entered the labs, wearing a beige radiation suit. The lab staff was wearing the same. They had placed the Nullifier on a concrete table and had it facing a blank target with machine components on it.

The Nullifier was a big, rounded metal shape device that was supported by four small leg supports. The beam emitter was mounted on the top, and was facing the target. Three different coloured light displays showed the device's power supply. Next to the supply was a small control panel in which the operator could control the device's beam. Norman Osborn studied the device and all of its controls, and he was impressed.

"What have the tests shown?" He asked. "Are the results, what we have expected?"

"Yes Mr. Osborn." A staff member replied. "All the tests have proved that the Nullifier beam can wipe out a military vehicle at any range. The beam is that powerful. It's practically unstoppable."

"Good." Norman replied. "Now we can precede with the first assembly line of theses beauties. Gentlemen. Well done."

Minutes later, Norman had returned to his office. He was so pleased at the fact that the success of The Nullifier would make Oscorp sales go sky rocketing. He liked his chances. He sat down behind his desk and his secretary called him over his radio.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There is a Wilson Fisk here to see you Mr. Osborn."

An expression appeared on Norman's face that meant that he was expecting the man and it wasn't a pleasure call.

"Send him in." he said.

The doors opened and large, bald gentlemen, wearing a white Italian suit, entered the room. He was holding a long, gold cane with a purple, crystal ball on the end. He had a dead pan look on his face as if he was angry at something. Norman offered him to sit down, but the gentleman refused the offer.

"What is it this time Fisk?" Norman asked. "More threats or just another word of friendly advice?"

"Don't mess with me Osborn." The man replied. "You don't even call me by my real name. It's Kingpin you hear!"

"Ok then, Kingpin." Norman replied calmly. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to warn you about something." Kingpin explained. "I don't like the sound of this weapon that you are making for the military. It's bad business for my company."

"Well what can I do about it? The Nullifier will make Oscorp rich again. We've needed this and I'll be dammed if anyone will ruin this moment for me!"

"The Nullifier huh?" Kingpin said calmly.

"Yes The Nullifier!" Norman barked. "And just how do you know about it anyway?"

"When word gets out about these things, you just have to watch your back." Kingpin explained, implying a threat. "And right now Osborn, you better watch your back."

After saying what he said, The Kingpin turned round and left the office. The doors shut behind him and Osborn knew what he had to do. He phoned the city hall and spoke to the head of security.

"This is Mr. Osborn. I need a maximum escort party outside the building in five hours sharp. I have a delivery to make."

**Gwen Stacy's Apartment**

"_This Place is amazing!" Incredible!"_ Peter thought to himself, as he entered the massive apartment that belonged to his new roommate, Gwen Stacy. He placed his boxes on the couch and waited for Gwen to catch up with him. He had never saw her so happy after her encounter with the lizard and was determined to keep her happy. He loved Gwen so much, but didn't want to show his feelings because of his secret identity.

"_How could I refuse to live with her."_ He continued to think. _"Hopefully this could be the start of something… you know. Oh behave Parker! You're doing this for you and her, not just for you."_

Gwen closed the door and walked up to Peter, placing her harms on his shoulders. Peter flinched as his back was aching after the Rhino bashed it up, but he didn't show it to Gwen.

"Look if you want to move back in with you're aunt at any time…" Gwen said.

"Now just you stop." Peter interrupted. "I want this to happen, you want this to happen and Aunt May wants this to happen. So it's happening."

Gwen smiled and grabbed Peter's hand. Peter felt funny inside as if his heart was racing. He smiled, slowly pulled his hand away and grabbed his boxes.

"Oh let me show you to your room." Gwen said, returning to the task at hand.

She led Peter to his room which was quite spacey. She left him to get acquainted and to un-pack. As he was un-packing his stuff, Peter though to himself like he usually did.

"_This is the best thing that Gwen has ever done for me, well for us really. I'm going to treat her right because she deserves it, but my back is really slowing me down."_

Peter pulled out a picture of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He placed the picture on the table.

"_And unfortunately there is no Aunt May to nurse me any more, but I'll get used to that I think. Boy, Uncle Ben would be proud of me, moving on like this. It was just the way he wanted it?"_

Gwen knocked on the door and entered. Peter stopped un-packing and began to go all soft again as he always did when he saw her.

"Listen. Would you like to go and grab a drink with the others down at the Coffee Bean?" she asked.

"That would be great." Peter replied. "And perhaps some pain killers. My back is causing me havoc."

As Gwen left to get herself ready, Peter quickly slipped on his red and blue Spider-Man costume under his normal clothes. He was in pain but he wasn't out of action.

**Coffee Bean**

Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson were already seated at a table when Peter and Gwen arrived. As Peter grabbed his drink and pulled up a chair, he noticed the deep frown on Harry's face.

"You're dad giving you the cold shoulder again Harry?" he asked.

"You know it." Harry moaned. "He's been at work for the whole night again. I tried to call him but he kept on saying something about a weapon project that he was working on. What was it? The Neutralizer?"

"The Nullifier." Peter corrected.

"See even you know it." Harry replied. "How could you know something so top secret that my dad won't tell me?"

"I don't know why it's so top secret." Peter replied. "We all know about it from the modern technology books at ESU."

Harry just sighed, sipped away at his coffee. Peter then looked up at Mary Jane, who seemed chirpier than Harry.

"So tiger, I hear that you have moved in with Gwen." She said. "That's great. If you know what I mean?"

"No I don't know what you mean MJ?"

"I've seen the way you look at her. Just tell her how you feel?" MJ explained.

"It's not as easy as that." Peter replied, using an excuse.

Gwen sat down next to Peter, but Peter was too be to acknowledge that she was there for he was busy staring at the TV screen with Harry. The news was on and it was the traffic news.

"Main routes towards the southern ferry ports have been closed off today as a maximum security convoy will be using the clear route to deliver important cargo from Oscorp." The reporter said.

"Sounds big." Peter said.

"Yeah." Harry moaned. "That's dad for you."

"Oh cheer up Harry." Gwen said loudly. "You're bringing the rest of the group down."

"Sorry everyone." Harry replied. "Congrats to you and Peter living together. I have to go now."

Harry got up and left the café, much to Peter's surprise.

"_I've got to go too." _Peter thought to himself. _"Wherever that convoy's going, I bet they're going to get a visit from The Rhino. Spider-Man will need to be there."_

"I have to go to ladies." He said. "The Bugle needs me. Sorry Gwen, Mary Jane."

"Just go." Gwen replied happily. "After all it's the Bugle that pays the rent."

Peter hurried out of the Coffee Bean, rushed into a near by alley way and became Spider-Man.

**The Kingpin's headquarters**

The Kingpin also heard the news about the convoy and wanted to take matters into his own hands. He sat in his swivel chair and replayed the news cast over and over again.

"Very Clever Osborn." He muttered to himself. "But I'm afraid that I am one step ahead of your game."

He then pressed the button on his inter-com system and called for The Rhino. The door opened and Rhino stormed in with an angry look on his face.

"Spider-Man been bothering you again?" Kingpin asked, stating the obvious.

"Yeah." Rhino barked. "I'm sick of that wall crawling bastard mocking me every time we meet. Every where I go, he's there!"

"Well I'm afraid you might have to meet him again." Kingpin said. "Look at this broadcast?"

Rhino watched the TV screen and asked the obvious question, which made the Kingpin snarl.

"So you want me to bust into that tin can?"

"Yes you bumbling idiot!" Kingpin sapped. "I want the device and you're the only one who can stop that convoy from reaching the docks!"

"But what about Spider-Man?"

"You'll just have to squash him. That's even if he shows up. Rhino, you don't have the brains, but you have the horn. I suggest you use it."

After that remark, the Rhino stomped his way out of the door and charged out into the city.

**In the city.**

Spider-Man perched himself on top of his favourite Gargoyle, which he nicknamed "Bruce." He waited opposite the Oscorp building, where the convoy would leave the underground car park. Camera flashes could be seen from the ground which meant that every newspaper company wanted a story on it. On the ground, Ned Leeds was the photographer for the Daily Bugle and he was battling the crowd so he could take some good pictures. Spider-Man patiently sat on the gargoyle and thought to himself.

"_Now remember parker. You're only tailing the convoy from a distance. Don't get to close or you'll have the security on your back and you know what Jameson would say about that?"_

The convoy cleared the security checkpoint and left for its destination. Spider-Man saw the convoy leave and shot a webline.

"_That's my cue to leave."_ He thought. _"Bruce, keep smiling buddy."_

Spider-Man kept a fair distance, keeping a good stretch of road between him and the convoy. They had already passed three blocks and all was going to plan. Spider-Man kept swinging as fast as he could in order to keep up. The convoy seemed to be safe but The Rhino was closing in.

The Rhino saw the convoy and charged towards the main truck at full speed. Spider-Man's spider sense alerted him towards the thumping noises that he could here.

"_And there's the dumb lump of lard!" _he thought. _"Right on schedule. I better close in before it's too late."_

The driver saw the Rhino appear in his review mirror. He watched as the Rhino flipped up the escort vehicles so he could get a clear shot at the truck. Spider-Man approached the truck and shit down towards the Rhino, who was expecting him this time. He landed on the Rhino's back and began to mock him like he always did.

"We have got to stop doing this horn head!" he said, as he tried to web up the Rhino's hands. "This is our third get together and you haven't shown me any good signals."

The Rhino snapped the webbing from his hands and flung Spider-Man into the side of the truck. Spider-Man detached himself from the imprint he made in the side of the truck and began to mock again.

"Is it because of all the food?" he continued. "Unless you zoo animals have noticed, this an escort van not a food stall."

"I'm sick of you meddling in my affairs!" Rhino snorted. "I'm going to squash you and then I'll steal the Nullifier."

"Wow!" Spider-Man replied sarcastically. "Your first big decision in what…. Ever?"

The Rhino charged again, launching Spider-Man away from the convoy and into the side of a nearby grocery store. Spider-Man quickly jumped to his feet before the rubble could bury him. He rubbed his head and noticed that the Rhino had thrown him a great distance. He knew that the only way he could hurt the Rhino was to create a catapult out of webbing in which he could launch himself across the street. He created huge balls of webbing and wrapped them round his fists, for extra protection. Using two lamp posts, he shot two, thick, long strands of web and pulled back as fast as he could.

"_If I'm to hurt that bad tempered maniac." _He thought. _This is the way to do it. My web I fastened on my wrists will protect my hands and web shooters from the impact."_

Spider-Man, pulled back as far as he could until, his web, sent him flying across the street. The Rhino saw Spider-Man hurtle towards him and braced for impact. Spider-Man hit Rhino in the chin with full force, which sent him careering into a building. Spider-Man landed in front of The Rhino, who began to rise to his feet, rubbing hi head.

"You are going to pay!" he yelled.

"You've said that how many times?" Spider-Man mocked.

The Rhino charged at Spider-Man, who leaped into the air, trying to avoid getting hit.

"_That's it Spidey." _ He thought to himself. "_The more I keep him occupied, the more he'll stay away from the truck. And so far it's working like a charm."_

The Rhino had had enough of Spider-Man's antics and resorted to throwing random objects. He picked up a mail box and launched it at Spider-Man.

"Throwing the mail won't solve anything." Spider-Man joked as he dodged the projectile.

"Just die!" The Rhino barked, as he threw a water main at the wall crawler.

"I would be happy to die, but it's not in what I do best." Spider-Man replied catching the broken water main and throwing it back at Rhino.

The water main hit Rhino which sent him flying into a nearby construction site. He rolled along the dusty ground and banged his head up against a pillar. He looked up to see Spider-Man standing over him.

"Ok then big guy." Spider-Man said as he used all of his webbing to wrap up The Rhino. "Why were you after the Nullifier? A big, dumb guy like you wouldn't be interested in big advanced technology like that?"

"Oww my head." The Rhino moaned ignoring the Wall crawler's question.

"Look it's going to hurt a lot more unless you tell me who sent you to bust that truck open." Spider-Man threatened. "So tell me. Who sent you?"

"The Kingpin." Rhino mumbled. "It was the Kingpin."

"Ah, now that's more like the kind of guy who would want Osborn's stuff. Ok Rhino the cops will be on their way so I suggest you just stay here and get a little nap for when they arrive."

The Rhino wriggled and growled as Spider-Man swang away. The wall crawler thought to himself as he tried to fit the story together. It wasn't hard for him to do. After all he was a genius.

"_So the story goes like this. A fat bald guy sends another dumb fat guy in a Rhino costume, to steal the Nullifier from Norman Osborn, where he would probably use it to his own advantage or something like that. Then he would rein supreme over Osborn because for years, he has been competing against Oscorp for numerous things."_

The convoy had reached the port as Spider-Man perched on another ledge opposite the port. As he watched the Nullifier being unloaded onto the freighter ship, he continued to wonder where the Kingpin would be and what his next strike would be.

"_Where would the Kingpin would be hiding. I mean with a guy that size, it wouldn't be hard to spot him from a mile around and another thing, and He must have another plan up his sleeve. He couldn't have just sent The Rhino and be done with it? Everyone knows that The Rhino is a complete useless dumbass."_

Suddenly, his spider sense alerted him to the sky. He watched as a Chinook helicopter fly towards the container ship and began to descend at low altitude.

"_I knew that this trip wasn't over." _He thought, as he fired a webline towards the port entrance.

**Peter and Gwen's apartment**

Gwen invited Mary Jane round because she wanted to talk to her about Peter moving in. As she opened the door, Mary Jane entered with a worrying look on her face. She took her coat off and sat down next to Gwen.

"What's up MJ?" Gwen asked, concerned.

"It's Harry." MJ replied. "He's been ignoring me all day and he keeps disappearing off every time I want to show him something. I can't help but feel that something's wrong."

"Harry's just upset with his dad at the moment." Gwen assured. "He'll notice that he's been a grumpy douche and then he'll make it up to you."

"Maybe." MJ replied with a sigh. "Anyway I'm here to tell you something secretly. It's about Peter."

"I know what you mean MJ." Gwen replied with an awkward feeling. "It seems that something is going on between us and I just don't know what to do? He's a great guy and all but…"

"But nothing." MJ interrupted. "He obviously loves you. And you love him. So I suggest that you stay in one night and talk things through. I've known Peter since I was three and I know that I he's shy and stubborn."

"Maybe you're right." Gwen said cheerily. "After all you know him better than anyone else."

MJ pulled out a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. The two sat there and watched the TV to see what movies were on. Instead, each channel was taken over by the news stations. On the screen were the southern ports, the Chinook helicopter, the freighter ship and a little red and blue figure which was Spider-Man.

"Well who needs a movie after all?" said MJ, sipping her wine glass. "This is what I call entertainment."

**The southern port.**

"_Well I guess the only way into the helicopter is through the cargo hatch." _Spider-Man thought to himself. "_"should be a piece of cake."_

Spider-Man gained as much height as he could so he could reach the helicopter, but it was difficult. The wind from the rotor blades kept pushing the web slinger of course. He bounced off of the cargo hatched and held onto the emergency leaver for dear life. He knew that if he lost his grip, he would plummet into the quayside.

"_Well what do you know."_ he thought. "_It worked. Now all I have to do is get inside."_

He used his brute strength to rip the door handle off. The door flung open and Spider-Man leaped inside before the wind could push him off. As he got inside, he was met by six, fully armed henchmen. The Kingpin wasn't there.

"Hey guys." He said. "I'm the new recruit and I'm taking over here."

The henchmen fired rapid BULLETS, BUT spider-Man dodged them and overpowered the henchmen one at a time. Punch after punch, the Wall crawler would send the henchmen flying into the wall.

"Fine don't talk to me." He said, wrapping them up in webbing.

After they were dealt with, Spider-Man made his way to the cockpit. The Kingpin wasn't there either. The Helicopter was on remote control.

"_This tub of lard thinks of everything." _He thought, in amazement. _"This helicopter is automatically controlled. Well I better set her down so the cops can book these morons."_

Seconds later, the helicopter landed and the police surrounded the craft. Spider-Man had swung away from the area. He had an idea of where The Kingpin could be hiding.

"_I know where he is." _He thought. _"He's hiding out at his company over in the financial district. Luckily he hasn't grabbed the Nullifier."_

As he swung round the corner, his spider sense alerted him towards the ground. A black van had left the port as well and was heading in the same direction as he was. Spider-Man feared the worse as He shot a webline and swung after the van. He decided to tail it to see if was going to the same place as he guessed. He noticed that the van was unmarked and had no registration plates. He realised that it must've slipped through the police net.

"_Why do I get a strange feeling that the van I'm tailing has the stolen Nullifier. Well I'll soon find out. I'm coming up to the financial district now."_

Spider-Man kept a close eye on the truck as his spider sense kept him alert. After three to four tingles, he knew that the van was his target. He let go of his current webline and grasped the wall in front of him, just as the van entered, what appeared to be a hidden docking bay. The wall, lifted up like a hangar door, revealing an unloading area with fork lifts and ground workers.

"_That's where I got to go." _Spider-Man thought to himself.

He shot a webline and zipped down towards the unloading area, just as the hidden doors had begun to close. Luckily, he slipped through just in time and the doors closed behind him within a second. Spider-Man looked around to see where he was as he crawled up the wall. He hid himself in the shadows and quietly looked for an air vent.

"_I could easily jump down there and cap their useless butts." _HE THOUGHT TO HIMSELF. _"But I must stay on the case. One of these vents must lead to the Kingpin himself."_

He made a guess and picked a vent. He crawled up it to see where it led him, hoping that it would lead him to the right place. The vent was narrow; draftee and dark, but it didn't stop the wall crawler.

"_Geez Louise. This vent has more twist and bends than Gwen's curves." _He thought. _"Not that I've noticed. I'm not you're friendly neighbourhood purvey man."_

He could see light up ahead at the end and noticed that he had reached the end of the vent. Below him was a grate which revealed a room below. He could hear voices and started to listen carefully. Then, The Kingpin came into view of the grate.

"_Got him."_ he thought with success. "_Now how do I bring in an overgrown Buda like him? Well I guess _there's only one way to find out."

**The Kingpin's office**

"Good work, Smythe." The Kingpin grinned, as three men entered his office, carrying the Nullifier.

"Where do you want this boss?" asked one of the men.

"Place it over there."Kingpin replied, pointing his cane at a work bench that he prepared. "Smythe, I want you to hook it up to our central computer."

Alistair Smythe had worked with The Kingpin for many years ever since his dad had been put away by Spider-Man. since then, he vowed to get his personal revenge on the wall crawler, by working for The Kingpin and working on his lab experiments.

"How long will it take for The Nullifier to be installed?" Kingpin asked, impatiently.

"It'll take just a couple minutes." Smythe replied. "This equipment's very sensitive and could break easily."

"Just like the nose on you're ugly, slapped up face!" Spider-Man interrupted, as he dived out of the vent.

"Guards!" Kingpin screamed in anger. "Seize him!"

"Oh go seize someone else for a change." Spider-Man mocked as he punched out the guards with two blows.

"YOU!" Smythe barked, with vengeance. "How did you get in here!"

"Well duh." Spider-Man replied. "They call them air vents these days, but then I guess you're too stupid to look up and see them."

Smythe charged at cocky wall crawler, but was forced to the wall with a huge, sheet of webbing.

"Oh just chill chuckles." Spider-Man continued. "You'll do yourself an injury."

"Enough of this." Kingpin interrupted, his voice erupted in the room. "You will never leave here alive."

"Well that's fair enough." Spider-Man replied. "But today I think I will leave, hauling your ass in one hand and holding The Nullifier in the other."

"We shall see about that!" Kingpin replied and pulled out his golden cane.

The cane emitted a plume golden smoke, which quickly filled the air. Spider-Man began to cough and splutter but found an air pocket in which he could breathe from. He dived to the floor as the Kingpin tried to swipe him off the wall. Spider-Man quickly bounced to the floor, inhaled some air and shot webbing at The Kingpin. After he wrapped the Kingpin, he returned to the wall where he was at a safe distance, well for the meantime that is.

"So burger boy." He mocked. "Do tell me why you wanted The Nullifier?"

"Because I didn't want Osborn to beat me in the technology race." Kingpin barked, as he snapped the webbing in two. "I won't allow it. I will be the richest man in the city and no one will dare defy me. Not even you!"

"So in other words, you're just jealous like a baby." Spider-Man joked. "You definitely need to grow up I think."

"Curse you!" Kingpin snapped as he switched the setting on his cane from gas to missile.

His cane fired a projectile, which hurtled towards Spider-Man, nearly hitting him. Spider-Man dived down and punched The Kingpin in the jaw, sending him flying into his desk, snapping it in two. The Kingpin rubbed his jaw, and rose to his, just in time to receive another punch from the airborne Spider-Man. this time, the punch sent him careering into the computers. Electricity sparked and buzzed, shocking The Kingpin. Spider-Man knew that The Nullifier would explode and The Kingpin would die, if he didn't move them from the computer.

"_I got to act fast." _He thought.

He shot webbing at The Kingpin, and used all of his strength to pull him away. Instead he was able to drag him to safety.

"_Man, pulling him was like pulling The Statue of Liberty."_ He thought. "_But at least he's safe. Now I have to unplug the Nullifier."_

He leaped onto the computer terminal and pulled at the support cables. He pulled back so hard that he began to strain his back. Sparks flew and the computer panel began to smoke. Spider-Man screamed as he eventually ripped the smoking cables out of their sockets. He flipped backwards and picked up The Nullifier. He quickly checked to see if Smythe was ok, but noticed that the webbing that held him had snapped. Smythe had escaped.

"_Oh screw him."_ He thought. _"Now I've got to drag fatso out to the cops and deliver this beauty back to Oscorp."_

**Oscorp Industries**

Norman Osborn had returned to his office after an interview with the press about the stolen Nullifier. He was so stressed out that he didn't notice the note on his desk. He rubbed his eyes, discovered the note and read it carefully with his tired eyes.

"**This belongs to you no doubt. I placed on your couch. Don't worry it's not even scratched, but I may I suggest that you ship it via the air next time. Courtesy of your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man."**

Osborn looked over at his couch to see The Nullifier, un-scratched like the note said.

"Cancel the alert." He said, as he pressed down on his speaker to his secretary. "The press will get their story."

**The Daily Bugle**

The story made the front page of the Bugle after Ned Leeds published the event. Peter was amazed as he entered the offices. Betty Brant rushed over to him and gave something to him for him to keep.

"What's this Betty?" he asked.

"This is a little good luck charm of mine." Betty explained. "I think you need it more that I do. I mean for you to work here, you could use all the luck you can get."

"Well…. Eh…..thanks." replied Peter.

He opened his hand to see a little golden charm in the shape of a spider. Peter smiled and placed it in his pocket.

"By the way." Betty said, as she returned to her desk. "Congratulations on moving in with Gwen. After all she is a pretty girl."

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh, you know. Word gets around."

"You mean my Aunt May?"

"Ok yes. You're Aunt May told me."

Peter smiled anyway. He would rather get the congratulation from Betty than from Jameson himself. He realised that Jameson wasn't in so he decided to leave. He turned round to Betty and sad.

"Thanks."

**On the way home**

As he left the Bugle, he began to think to himself again like he always did.

"_Well at least today was a better day than most days. I kicked The Rhino's butt, kicked the Kingpin's butt and saved a valuable piece of equipment. Well I can say that it has been Spider-Man's day, but for Peter Parker, I don't think the day is over just yet."_

_The end_


End file.
